1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a connection between two vehicle parts of an articulated vehicle, more particularly of an articulated rail vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A big variety of articulated connections between vehicle parts hinge-linked to each other is known; it is known in particular that the lower plain bearing has to receive all the forces occurring in radial or in axial direction. That means that said lower plain bearing serves to transmit such forces as they are for example occurring when driving a curve, as well as the push and pull forces intervening during the traction or the braking of such an articulated vehicle.
Vehicles, and more particularly vehicles that are hinge-linked to each other, are submitted to many other influences of force resulting in a plurality of movements of the vehicle parts relative to each other. These are influences of movements as they are taking place when such an articulated vehicle is driving a curve, but also movements of the vehicle parts relative to each other, when such a vehicle is driving through depression or over a hilltop. Additionally to these nodding movements, so-called swaying movements of the vehicle parts relative to each other are also occurring when the vehicle parts are displaced relative to each other.
Now the envelope curve, particularly of articulated rail vehicles, has to stay relatively small. Envelope curve means here the radial space altogether required by the vehicle during the travelling motion of said vehicle. Extreme swaying movements of the vehicle parts relative to each other particularly occasion a big envelope curve. Such a big envelope curve is not desired, since much more space has to be provided on the railway track for the vehicle. To provide a big space for the travelling motion of the vehicle is expensive, which is of particular significance for the construction of subways.
Many different measures are known to limit the swaying movements of vehicle parts relative to each other. Particularly in sharp curves when nodding movements are simultaneously occurring or when the nodding movements are extremely strong, these measures often make it necessary to provide recesses in the front of the vehicle parts at the corresponding places.